I MoThErFuCkInG LoVe yOu
by Aquetztli
Summary: Luego de visitar a su lusus en el mar, el joven troll altasangre, Gamzee Makara, finalmente decide confesarle sus sentimientos a su Bro, Tavros Nitram. Advertencias: Lemon Yaoi, y probable fail en éste.


**Hello there!~ ¡Tenía ésta cuenta abandonada! Bueno, ahora he vuelto y con un one-shot lemon de Homestuck. :3 Algo rápido: Realmente no sé si los trolls tengan órganos sexuales como los humanos (Lo dudo) O tentáculos, como es visto en muchos fanarts yaoi. Éste one-shot lo hice como si tuvieran, bueno, ustedes saben... Ya que no sabría como escribirlo si fueran tentáculos. Bueno, eso ¡Disfruten!**

**Aclaración: Esto se desempeña en tiempos antes de que Tavros quedara paralítico.**

* * *

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en Alternia, el cielo estaba igual de oscuro como normalmente; el subjuglador de los altasangre alterniense, Gamzee Makara, acababa de volver a su colmena después de visitar a su lusus que, como era bien sabido, pasaba casi todo su tiempo en el mar, en vez de cuidando al joven troll. Como no tenía nada que hacer, y su mejor amigo, Karkat Vantas, le había dejado en claro que no quería que nadie lo molestase, decidió hablar con su "Bro", Tavros Nitram. (Hacia el cual, como era obvio para todos menos para él mismo, el joven altasangre tenía sentimientos rojos).

-terminalCaprichoso [TC] empezó a trollear a adiosToreador -

_**TC:**__ HeY TaBrO. :o)_  
_**AT:**__ uH, hOLA GAMZEE, }:)_  
_**TC:**__ HoLa hErMaNo. ¿QuÉ tE pArEcE VeNiR A Mi cOlMeNa a tIrAr uNaS pUtÍsImAs rImAs?_  
_**AT:**__ oH, sEGURO HERMANO, sUENA GENIAL, }:)_  
_**TC:**__ De pUtÍsImA MaDrE, tE EsPeRo aQuÍ CaBrOnAzO._  
_**AT:**__ aDIÓS,_

-terminalCaprichoso [TC] dejó de trollear a adiosToreador -

Luego de un buen rato, el cual Gamzee aprovechó para pensar bien en lo que haría esa noche, Tavros finalmente llegó a la colmena de Gamzee, tocó la puerta pero luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta. Desde el piso de arriba, se escuchó la voz del joven troll creyente de los milagros, indicándole que pasara y que cerrara la puerta tras de sí.

-"¿Gamzee? ¿Dónde estás?" - Preguntó el troll de sangre café.

-"¡Arriba! Sube hermano". - Fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta del susodicho, seguido de un "Honk".

Hizo lo que le indicó y al llegar a la habitación de Gamzee pasó de forma algo tímida, pues de hecho era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que salía de su colmena, gracias a los muchos peligros que acechaban a los habitantes de Alternia, Tavros prefería estar siempre en casa, acompañado de su Lusus y esperando la llegada de Pupa Pan (No, nunca perdería la esperanza de ser visitado por su gran héroe).

-"Bienvenido a mi colmena hermano, disculpa el desorden".- Dijo el anfitrión al notar que el otro estaba mirando al suelo por las pilas de bocinas, botellas de faygo y pies de slime regados por doquier.

-"No te preocupes". - Respondió con una leve sonrisa el troll bajasangre.

Pasaron varias horas hablando y rapeando como sólo ellos dos sabían, además de bebiendo Faygo y comiendo algunos pies. (Bueno, esto último únicamente Gamzee, ya que Tavros no estaba muy convencido de comer algo hecho de slime). Cuando aparentemente comenzaba a hacerse tarde, Gamzee decidió al fin confesarle sus sentimientos a Tavros.

-"Uhm... Tavros... Bueno... Hemos sido bros por mucho tiempo, ¿No? y bien, últimamente he pensado en llevar ésta "hermandad" a... A algo más, ya sabes, los jodidos cuadrantes...".- Comenzó a hablar.

El sangre-café lo miró unos segundos, algo confundido. -"Pero, uh... Tu moirail es Karkat, ¿No?".- Estaba algo confuso por lo que acababa de decir el sangre-morada.

-"No me refiero al cuadrante pálido, sino a uno más... colorado, tú me entiendes.". - Aclaró el otro, de no ser por su maquillaje toda su cara estaría teñida de un color índigo bastante intenso. Por su lado, Tavros acababa de comprender lo que el otro quería decir, e intentando hablar con claridad -Pues estaba tartamudeando más de lo normal- confesó que él sentía lo mismo por Gamzee, y aceptó el ahora, ser su Matesprit.

Al oír su respuesta, el subjuglador sin pensarlo ni un sólo segundo se abalanzó sobre el otro, aunque no le hizo demasiado daño pues antes estaban sentados en el suelo. Gamzee, después de eso, comenzó a retirar las prendas ajenas con mucho cuidado, ahora sonriendo de forma un tanto lasciva.

-"G-Gamzee..."- Murmuró Tavros, apenas audible para él mismo pues su ahora Matesprit había comenzado a besar su cuello.

Cuando ambos habían sido despojados de sus camisas y pantalones, quedando solamente en interiores, Gamzee sacó una cubeta de Jegus Troll sabrá dónde, haciendo que el color café de las mejillas del menor aumentara notablemente. Cuando finalmente la ropa había desaparecido por completo, la cosa apenas comenzaba. Gamzee levantó a Tavros y lo sostuvo de las piernas contra la pared, poniendo la cubeta debajo de él y uniéndolos en un apasionado y largo beso. De repente, Tavros sintió un bulto que comenzaba a entrar en él, el cual al principio se sentía algo incómodo y doloroso, pero luego de varias embestidas comenzó acostumbrarse, dejándose llevar por el momento y abrazando a Gamzee, dejandole algunos rasguños en la espalda, pues el altasangre estaba siendo algo rudo al embestirlo.

-"T-Tav... N-No podré aguantar por mucho t-tiempo...".- Hablaba con dificultad, pues estaba poniendo todo su empeño en la velocidad con la que entraba y salía del otro; ambos estaban a punto de llegar al climax del momento. Una vez que ambos llegaron a su límite y apenas podían respirar, Gamzee dejó a Tavros en el suelo y se acostó junto a él, dejando la cubeta ahora llena de color índigo mezclado con café.

Cuando Gamzee finalmente recuperó las fuerzas suficientes para poder ponerse en pie, levantó a Tavros -El cual ya se había quedado dormido.- con sutilesa, le depositó un tierno beso en la frente y lo metió en su recuperapullo, metiéndose él a un lado de su amado.

-"I MoThErFuCkInG LoVe yOu..."- Murmuró dulcemente, e instantáneamente cayó dormido junto a Tavros.

* * *

**;A; Lamento que el Lemon haya sido tan breve, es el primer fic así que escribo so, lo lamento xD Btw, la última frase la escribí en inglés porque no encontré una manera de que pudiera sonar bien en español, lo siento. uvu**

**PD: EL MALDITO FF NO ME DEJA PONER LAS SIGLAS DEL PESTER HANDLE DE TAV! D8 Lo lamento, pero ustedes saben que es AT...**


End file.
